


万圣节的特别护理时间

by pearlsea



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:03:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlsea/pseuds/pearlsea





	万圣节的特别护理时间

“那、那第二个问题！护士装底下要穿什么比较、”  
“吊带袜。”  
“呜诶？！”  
一脸不可置信的村山手一抖，脱了一半的玩偶服从他手上掉下来，可爱的灰白色毛皮脱落后，雪白的裙装下被黑色丝袜包裹的双腿就露出来。

“一开始是要劝轰来参加万圣节的活动嘛。”  
“嗯。”  
“那家伙意见超多的，讲了半天后说，我能接受他指定的装扮的话就考虑参加。”  
“说到底为什么就一定要他来啊。”  
“嘛……好歹也是全日制的头头对吧。嗯所以，后来就说到了护士装。”  
“这个‘所以’怎么来的。”  
“Cobra酱不是看到了吗，那家伙扮的是杀人鬼医生，所以就指定我是助手护士小姐啦。”  
“……和普通的护士装有区别吗？”  
“？没有吧？好像和之前唱K的时候轰酱穿的是同一套。”  
“……所以其实是公报私仇。”  
“然后呢，这套其实是鬼邪高生限定公开啦，给小孩子看到果然还是怕被举报变态……不过因为懒得来回换所以干脆套玩偶服就好了，以上。”  
完成陈述的村山诚恳地对着Cobra眨眼睛。  
“那黑丝……”坐在沙发上的Cobra视线不经意地掠过微微勒住大腿的蕾丝边、还有往上延伸到裙子里的吊袜带，他又眉头紧锁地看向墙壁上的涂鸦。  
“诶是定时哪个家伙的提议来着……果然看起来超变态？！”  
Cobra的侧脸表情僵硬：“硬要说的话，白色的护士装搭黑色吊袜带看起来很低级。”  
“低、低级……”  
“所以……”  
“唔……”  
“下次搭普通的白丝就好了。”  
“……？？？”  
趁着村山还在发愣，Cobra终于下定了决心，他向村山伸出一只手：“快点过来。”

作为番长专属王座的沙发显然是有段年头的产品，村山的膝盖压上去，承受两个成年男性重量的沙发发出抗议的摩擦声。  
“不是Cobra酱说低级的嘛。”村山自然地把双手搭在Cobra的肩膀上，不安定的猫瞳闪着怀疑又好奇的光。  
“所以呢。”Cobra的手环上村山的腰，只是用来给趣味恶劣的家伙提供娱乐的产品质地说不上好，粗糙的质感让村山不禁抖了抖，脖子上的铃铛又跟着响起。  
“……这个还是摘掉吧！”村山摇晃Cobra的肩膀，铃铛就响得更欢，他的脸也越来越红，“可恶！那我自己、！”  
在这样的距离下，Cobra的反应比村山要快得多，腰上的那只手更加用力，同时另一只在村山背后握住了他反向伸向颈圈环扣的手，形成像他擅长的锁技的样子。  
“Cobra酱……果然有点生气？”发现挣扎无望，村山消沉地认了输，差不多整个人都靠在Cobra身上。  
“也没有到要生气的地步，单纯的不爽而已。”与手上束缚的力道不同，Cobra在村山脸上厮磨一样地轻吻。他没有继续说什么，但村山已经知道看起来平静地坦白独占欲是恋人闹别扭的前兆。为了不让事态变得麻烦，村山在他怀里苦闷地咕噜了几声后，终于战胜羞耻乖乖地接受柔和的亲吻和爱抚。  
“不喜欢铃铛吗？”Cobra问，他松开禁锢，用掌心轻抚村山的脸颊，指腹擦过耳廓的软骨和小小的耳垂，说不上是挑逗但又亲昵得不合他冷淡的外表。  
村山总是因为这种暧昧的小动作莫名心痒，凭着大概是猫科的本能往Cobra身上蹭：“如果是在家里就算了……”  
“会有别人上来这里？”  
“不知道哦……”  
“是吗。”  
“所以说、Cobra酱、手……”村山略微不满地看着眼前这张俊美无俦波澜不惊的脸。  
好想告诉山王的大家啊，你们家总长用在ITOKAN看杂志的表情，把手伸到了护士小姐的裙子下面，还撩起吊袜带弹了一下。  
虽然说这个护士小姐是鬼邪高的番长来着。  
Cobra坦然接受村山饱含千言万语的森森目光，心情有点愉悦起来，然后决定不要告诉他在一起上来之前，他不小心听到古屋焦虑地对其他鬼邪高生说暂时不要进入教室。

Cobra不会说的是，比起脖子上的铃铛还有色情漫画一样的女装，可能是处于鬼邪高校内这回事更让他感到兴奋。  
属于鬼邪高的村山良树是沐浴着血色荣光、君临顶点的王。曾经披在他肩膀上的旗帜悬挂在沙发的正后方，而他呢，现在背对Cobra分开双腿跪着，脚踝只能悬在狭窄的沙发外，覆着薄薄黑丝的脚不自觉地绷紧。  
“如果有人来了我不管哦……”村山双手撑着沙发背喃喃念叨，感受到Cobra的体温贴近自己。  
潮热的吐息和舌头突然落在颈间，村山小小地喘了一声，从身后抱着他的人双手沿着样式修身的裙装滑下，摸上他的大腿。  
“真的很喜欢黑丝嘛……”  
“不，毕竟这种……没有真的见过。”Cobra一边的膝盖也搭上沙发，身体与村山更加贴合。  
柔滑的材质在接近腿根的位置变成繁复的蕾丝，沿着拉紧的带子继续上行，内裤边沿也有大片蕾丝覆盖，Cobra像是用手掌确认样式，在裙子底下肆无忌惮地抚摸村山的小腹和胯部。  
肚子里面、Cobra的手反复摸过位置之下好像有什么东西在变热，和脖子上震颤的铃铛一样，村山声音里带出短暂的停顿：“这什么、变态大叔一样的手法……呜、……”  
“啰嗦，先穿上这个的人比较变态吧……”嘴上在逞强，Cobra绝对不会承认贴在村山匀称的骨骼和肌肉上的细腻布料手感很好。  
说不上温柔的手探进大腿内侧，蕾丝造成的轻微的痒还有隔着那一层薄薄的黑丝感应到的温热一同形成奇妙复杂的触感，村山咬着嘴唇，下身在Cobra的手掌里慢慢有了反应。  
落下的视线扫到淫亵的光景，毫无阻碍地伸进自己裙子里的手把白色的裙摆带起来了一点，黑色的蕾丝和吊袜带之间的肉色暴露得更多。性意味明显的画面勾起突如其来的兴奋，村山的身体打了个抖，也没有想这能瞒过环抱着他的Cobra，但铃铛提醒一样的响动真是说不出来的羞耻。  
“……真是的、……Cobra酱、Cobra酱……要做就快点……”  
“我知道，”Cobra在村山耳朵上啃咬，硬起来的部位在村山穿着的护士服上轻蹭，“手拿过来，帮我。”  
“唔……”  
背后响起拉链拉开的声音，村山一只手反手摸到身后，被Cobra引导着握住还没完全勃起的性器。在村山开始缓缓抚弄的时候，Cobra也继续爱抚他的身体。  
腿间的那只手暂且收敛攻势，它伸进吊袜带之下，在那块称为绝对领域的部位来回游走。Cobra另外一只手找到乳首的位置，手指轻轻揉捏，细小的硬挺隔着衣服显出凸起的形状。  
“……哈、唔……啊、……”  
一直以来被Cobra执拗地爱抚的部位连这样的触碰也会让村山腰身像过电一般弹动。  
同样开始压不住喘息的Cobra干脆把下颌抵在村山肩膀上，紊乱的鼻息喷在他耳后，偶尔随着村山手上的动作喉咙里溢出性感的模糊声音。沉重但是密切的拥抱和恋人渐渐不再冷静的表现让村山感到满足，一边享受着胸口敏感处蔓延开的快感，他更加卖力地刺激Cobra的性器，眼睛看不到、而且是反手根本无法使用什么技巧，但稚拙的动作好像很容易取悦Cobra，不知不觉手里的东西变得凶猛坚硬。  
用手指抹开顶端吐出来的黏液，耳边的呼吸声越来越急促，之前还在不紧不慢地抚摸自己的手也完全停下来只是抱着他，村山侧头想调笑把自己当成抱枕在寻求慰藉的恋人，嘴巴才张开就被Cobra以深吻封住。  
激烈而温柔的亲吻中，村山把沾满Cobra的前液的那只手收回来，双腿分得更开，臀部就自然地抬起抵住勃起的硬挺。  
“呼、…嗯……呐、Cobra酱……”村山在嘴唇分开的间隙呼唤Cobra的名字，腰幅度很小地扭动，色情又坦荡地邀请。  
“……先、这样……”Cobra伸手固定住村山在护士装下显得更纤细的腰，另一只手则突然把后面的裙摆往上扯起。  
涂满前液的滚烫性器擦在村山的腿根，他惊讶地眨眨眼：“……Cobra酱？”  
“在这里做到最后吗？好像没有安全套啊……”  
“啊？啊……可是……可是……”  
没有等村山完全理出头绪，Cobra在他嘴唇上咬了一下，在他吃痛地闭上眼睛后又轻舔那块咬痕，声音蛊惑一般地催促：“村山，把腿并起来。”  
“唔……不进来吗……”似乎仍有不满，但村山还是听话地照做，半趴在沙发背上把双腿合拢。  
“什么准备也没法做啊、这里……”  
白色的裙子被Cobra完全拉到了臀部以上，十分伤风败俗地露出整个大腿和视觉上果然过于刺激的内裤。除了主体部分的材质是薄得透出肉色的黑丝，裤腰和裤脚的边上还有华丽中带着可爱的蕾丝和缎带，更强调出下半身的白皙和肉感。  
“骗人、你就是喜欢这个而已……”并没有漏掉裙子掀起来后略长的停顿，村山自暴自弃地闭上眼，决定事后对提议吊带袜的那个学生进行单独课后辅导。  
高热黏湿的硬物挤进腿缝间，自己在内裤里鼓胀起来的敏感也被擦过，仅是若有若无的刺激反而造成剧烈的瘙痒感，村山一瞬间呻吟出声。  
“嗯……”Cobra满足地叹息，虽然与直接的交合不同，但性器进入温暖柔软的狭小缝隙的快感也足够享受，更何况除了这个，能看到的东西又是另一番乐趣。  
与自己的腰胯紧紧相贴、在轻微颤抖的臀部裹着为了情趣服务的内裤，低级是低级，但不得不说真是直击人心底隐秘的欲望。Cobra的指尖勾起附着蕾丝的松紧弹了一下，背对着他的村山喉咙里发出危险又古怪的声音，应该是忍着没有骂出来。  
多少是为了向村山示好，Cobra开始慢慢挺动下身，硬挺的东西贴着他紧绷的部位摩擦，一手绕到前面摸到领口，开始解护士服的扣子。  
从下身袭来的热流让村山无意识地夹紧腿根，两人同时因为更强烈的快感喘息。Cobra一边轻轻啃咬村山的后颈一边加快抽插的动作，像已经真正插入了他身体里面一样。随着被撞击的身体的摆动，村山脖子上的铃铛应和着作响，他腿根裸露的皮肤、还有勉强包住性器的内裤很快被粘稠的前液弄湿。  
“嗯、嗯嗯…唔、哈……Cobra酱……”  
不习惯的贴身衣物还有只能合拢双腿的姿势让村山觉得灼热的欲情像瓶子里的水一样激烈地晃荡着又无法宣泄，隔着微湿的薄布被坚硬硕大的性器顶端擦过会阴和囊袋带来的快感在堆积的同时变成更焦灼的不满足。抓着沙发背的手指握紧，村山烦躁又无助地不断摇头，已经完全没法在意乱响的铃铛，他的双腿不时难耐地互相磨蹭。  
“难受吗……”  
“因为、呼、……唔嗯……这样、不够…啊啊！”  
衣服的扣子被解到胸口，Cobra把手伸进去，捏住挺起的乳首用指腹揉搓。  
“这样呢？”  
“啊—、哈呜、…啊、啊嗯……”村山的声音里听得出来慢慢被熟悉的快感软化，性器变得更加肿胀，夹着Cobra的东西的大腿像在抽搐一样。  
变换手法爱抚小小的果实，甜腻的嗓音还有细碎的铃声在教室里肆意蔓延，Cobra猛然听到窗外传来楼下的喧闹，禁忌感催生更高昂的占有欲——想要把他的身体转过来看到他沉沦情潮的湿润眼睛，然后吻他吻到口腔里的唾液都装不下，再脱掉玩笑一样的女装变成只有自己知道的光裸的样子，这样进入他直到最深最深处、让他嘴里只能喊出自己的名字——在他的王城里、在所有人都无法看见的王座上、确认这个人毫无保留地属于自己。  
“……哈、村山……唔、……”凶暴的情绪在身体里诚实地反映为更为沸腾的欲望，以前Cobra不是没有随着突如其来的汹涌暴走过，但这里再这么说也相当不便，考虑到村山作为番长的威严和自己的人身性命，他勉强稳住理智，扶着村山的胯部用力地冲撞。  
“……嗯、嗯、哈啊——Cobra酱的、好热……”  
也许是因为太频繁的摩擦，塞入炙热的肉柱的大腿内侧感觉像要被烫到一样。体液多得湿透了腿缝，抽插的时候带着明显的水声，甚至有些顺着大腿滑下，浸湿了黑丝边沿的蕾丝。乳首已经被摸得发疼，即使是这样也渴望着更多的触碰。  
快点、快点。他不自觉地在催促，腿根的肌肉使了最后一点力气夹紧不断进出的性器，下身湿润下流的声音还有耳后的喘息让村山想到之前无数次的交合，紧致敏感的地方被撑开、滚烫的东西碾过让人战栗的那一点。恍恍惚惚地，那样的快感也在身体深处复苏。  
随着渐渐攀升到高潮，Cobra的动作变得粗暴而混乱，性器有几次从往下一点、覆着蕾丝和黑丝腿缝穿过。  
“……故、意的……”村山喘着气小声调侃。  
“……才没有……”Cobra抱紧他的身体，胡乱亲吻村山汗津津的鬓发，沙哑醇厚的声音从耳边灌进去，“……要出来了、可以吗……？”  
触感、听觉、思考全部都一团乱，村山只能晕晕乎乎地不停点头，铃铛雀跃地响着。Cobra最后一次咬住村山的耳朵，含糊地叫出他的名字，在他腿间射出精液。温热黏稠的感觉一股一股地腿间扩散，村山终于放松了全身的力气。  
Cobra抱着他好一会儿，闭眼嗅着他颈间的气味，两人过大的呼吸声在身体与身体之间狭窄的空间里显得很吵。休息的同时Cobra草草地整理好自己下身的衣物，他从沙发上退下，然后扶着村山的肩膀让他转过来。  
Cobra是站着的姿势，他一手撑住沙发背，俯身用拇指摩擦村山汗湿的脸颊，投下来的目光在温柔里带着餍足。倦怠地窝在沙发里的人完全被笼罩Cobra的气息里，他抬起特征性的猫目看他，身上的裙装凌乱，大开的衣领露出一边被揉得红嫩尖挺的乳首，撩高的裙摆下黑丝和腿内被白浊的黏液弄脏。  
双手抬起环上Cobra的脖子，在自然地进行接吻之前村山声音幼齿地请求：“……Cobra酱……下面、……想、想、…唔……”  
吐出甜美引诱的红润嘴唇被咬住，然后柔滑的舌头侵入进来，舌尖在口腔里相互舔舐的缠绵触感让人更深地陷入晕眩。膨胀火热的股间被手碰到时下意识的呻吟被堵在喉咙里，随着那只手的按压、揉弄，渐渐地流泻出来变成微弱的泣音。  
Cobra结束亲吻，在喘着气的村山唇上舔掉溢出的唾液，吻一点一点向下，印在下颌、铃铛边上、锁骨，随意地蹭过热腾腾的皮肤也带起村山的颤抖，他口齿不清地说着快要射了之类的话。  
含住充血挺起的乳尖时村山拔高声音喘了一声，所以虽然很可爱，想要像以前一样舔到变得湿漉漉的，Cobra还是放过了那里。继续往下，把堆在腿根的裙摆完全拉起来，村山打开的腿间，裹在贴身的薄布里的性器忍耐了太久，中途流出来的前液把精致可爱的内裤湿透了一大片，完全无法起到遮挡的作用，像是要被撑破的样子。肿胀的顶端已经从上方的蕾丝边探出来，看起来倒错又令人兴奋，Cobra凑近那里，长长的舌头隔着轻薄的布料舔上透出血管的柱身。  
“哈啊、！呜啊啊啊——！”村山发出无法抑制的叫声，身体猛烈地颤抖，精液喷涌而出，把已经满溢Cobra的精液的股间弄得更加乱七八糟。

“啊啊——不能要了吧这个——”村山用说不上惋惜的语气感叹，拎着湿乎乎的黑丝的一角把它扔进塑料袋里。  
村山恢复的速度堪称超神，曾经有过把他做得软在床上迷迷糊糊地抽泣，从浴室出来却看到他情绪高昂地在和打联机游戏这种让Cobra怀疑自己的事情，所以现在的Cobra已经接受了一根烟还没吸完的时间里村山就不知道从哪里找到了衣服换上，并完全清理好了现场的状况。  
“可以买。”Cobra认真地接腔，被村山回以一记不那么认真的眼刀。  
“话说不是不公平吗？Cobra酱都把装扮脱掉了才来这里。比起黑丝控Cobra酱我更想和吸血鬼Cobra酱做。”  
“谁是黑丝控啊。”  
“谁故意射在黑丝上谁就是黑丝控啦！”  
“闭嘴。”Cobra用夹着烟那只手推村山的脑袋，“走了，要被直美骂死了。”  
“嗯！不过，万圣节party没有万圣节的装扮真的好吗？要不我还是穿上龙猫的衣服去？”  
“直美那里还有一些道具，你啊……戴着这个就好了。”Cobra的手指撩过村山没有取下来的铃铛。  
“喔……那Cobra酱呢？”  
“吸血鬼。衣服在ITOKAN。”  
“诶……那就是说——”  
“说了话不能反悔啊。”Cobra隐约地露出有那么一点坏心眼的微笑，把最后一口烟喷在村山脸上。

\- Fin -


End file.
